As They Were In The End
by LonelyWinterRose
Summary: Grief. Tragedy. Loss. Hardship. They all knew their fair share of each, some more than others, but all of them none the less. The sad last reflecting thoughts of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield at each of their deaths. Character death. Sad theme's. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Bilbo's last thoughts before their deaths.
1. Thorin in the End

This kind of hit me at four in the morning and I was up till six working on the first three chapters so those are sure to be post very quickly and the others ones are just begging me to write them!

Anyway hope of you like this story it kind of hits you right in the feels I should think.

Remember to Favorite, Follow and/or Review I love hearing from you guys.

Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read this.

Most of this is based off of the movie just so you know.

 **WARNING :** _Last moments of our beloved Hobbit characters so_ character death _. You may cry, I know I did._

 **DISCLAIMER :** I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', any of its characters, the plot line or anything that you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works all the credit for it goes to his crazy awesome brilliant mind.

Now without further ado here is the first chapter,

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Summary**

 _Grief. Tragedy. Loss. Hardship. They all knew their fair share of each, some more than others, but all of them none the less. The sad last reflecting thoughts of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield at each of their deaths. Character death. Sad theme's. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Bilbo's last thoughts before their deaths._

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Thorin**

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

He's been through a lot.

He lost his mother and grandmother along with the Kingdom he had been told from a young age he was going to inherit and rule when he got older all on one single day to a Dragon.

He and his people were betrayed by those they thought to be their allies, the Elves of the Woodland Realm of Greenwood, who were lead in their deceit by their King, Thranduil.

His people struggled for years after that never being able to stay in one place for long, next to no one offered them help and both the young and old died from cold, sickness and starvation.

He himself, once a Prince, had been forced by their circumstances and fate to toil as a blacksmith in the villages of men doing work he once reserved for a class lower than himself.

His grandfather, King Thror, had long ago, before the fall of Erebor, fallen to Dragon Sickness, an ailment that festers in Line of Durin's blood, this sickness is what had drawn the dragon Smaug to Erebor in the first place, because King Thror had coveted and collected gold enough to feed his entire race for several generations and this is nothing more Dragon love more than gold of which the Dwarves of Erebor had plenty.

It was in his sickness after Erebor fell that he ordered what was left of his people to reclaim the Lost Kingdom of Moria which had long ago fallen to Durin's Bane along with Goblin's and Orc's who then inhabited it.

The Battle of Azanulbizar was the outcome of Thror's madness and greed of wanting to reclaim Moria.

It was at this Battle where Thorin watched his Grandfather be beheaded by the Pale Orc, Azog the Defiler.

His father Prince Thrain, then King in Thror's death, went mad with rage and was wounded unable to continue fighting, he disappear with no trace not very long after.

Thorin himself, still much to young to know war, fought Azog and dealt him a deadly blow by severing his arm but the satisfaction of revenging his grandfather had not been enough to save him from the grief that gripped him when he sat exhausted and so very _tired_ of it all holding his younger brother Frerin in his arms as he died from his wounds that he had acquired in that fateful battle.

His own younger sister, Dis, lost her husband and _One_ Vili in the same battle leaving his young sister-son Fili without a father and his sister with child, that unborn child would never know his father.

The years that followed were hard and harsh, he took on the responsibility and mantle of leading his people and after a long time, their numbers weeded to an all time low after losing so many first when Erebor fell and second at the Battle of Azanulbizar, he finally settled them in the Blue Mountains where he not only became an Uncle but also a father figure to both his sister-sons Fili and Kili.

Over the years he held out hope of finding his father who had disappeared after the battle but he was never found.

If all that grief and strife was not enough the Quest he assembled to reclaim Erebor at the encouragements of the Grey Wizard Gandalf surely dealt another blow to him, this time an all to real and deadly one.

After being hunted and chased by Orc packs and facing the Elves who betrayed him, he found that Azog the Defiler still lived and had not died of the blow he dealt him at the Battle of Azanulbizar, this brought up past hurts he hoped had long been pushed aside and forgotten.

He also discovered from Gandalf that his father was in deed dead and had passed into the Halls of Mandos many years previous, meaning that all those years of holding out hope and chasing phantoms, all the searching he did to try in find him was gone to waste and done for naught.

He had faced and suffered under the Dragon Sickness himself forsaking the well being the Company, his Kin, and his own sister-sons along with starting a War and nearly killing their hired Burglar, Bilbo Baggins, whom he had come to call friend.

When he finally broke the hold the Sickness had over him it had been to late and the Battle of Five Armies had already started.

He unknowingly sent his sister-sons to their deaths when he sent them to scout out Raven Hill for signs of movement, for any signs of Azog.

Fili died there by Azog's own hand, his eldest sister-son, his Heir, his beloved nephew, a boy who was like a son to him in all but blood, his and their peoples hope for better days gone, dead, never to smile or laugh again.

Following his death Kili his youngest sister-son fell to rage and grief much like Thrain did before he disappeared for he had wittiness his older brothers death, had seem him fall from the tower, and had laid eyes on his brothers dead body which had landed right in front of him.

Kili went after his brothers killers and while doing so heard the Elf, who he had begun to love in the short time he knew her, Tauriel's call for him and went to aid her in her fight against Bolg, Azog's spawn, only to die at his hand.

Thorin did not even know of his youngest sister-sons death when he faced off Azog himself.

The fight was uneven and had been long in the coming but once again when he had tricked Azog into falling through the ice the Pale Orc once again proved to not be able to remain dead and burst through the ice after stabbing Thorin in foot the pain making him hesitate, unable to move quick enough to survive what was to come.

The struggle had been short and ended with Thorin his back to the ground, Azog standing above him his sword-arm pointing down towards his chest only stayed from piercing him by his own blade hold it back.

But Azog's strength had been greater than his and he saw himself losing as the strength in his arms slowly began to fail him.

He faced his greatest fear Of being too helpless to save himself and his kin, too many had he already failed, his own brother and sister-son in that count, and soon saw that the only way to kill Azog would be to let the Pale Orc land a killing blow on him first.

A life for a life, in his mind it seemed only fair and he did not think more on it than that.

So he removed his own blade and Azog ran him through the pain reminding him of battles past giving him the strength to end it all and he stabbed Azog with Orcrist the elvish blade sinking through Azog's chest plate like knife through butter, flipped them so he was on top of the Orc straddling him as he pushed his blade through his enemy until it pierced the ice below.

Only after watching the life fade from his enemies eyes did he stagger away feeling death come closer and closer to claiming him.

In his last moments he relived his life, all that he had failed and so little he had saved.

Bilbo Baggins had been with him in the end, he had comforted him, forgiven him for all he had done to him, called him _friend_ and perhaps more had they the time, and the last thing he heard, his head _blessedly_ clear of Gold Sickness, of everything except regretful acceptance of his fate was, "Thorin... hold on. Hold on. The Eagles. The Eagles. The Eagles are here.".

And he knew that he could rest in peace despite all that had happened throughout his life, he was at his end and he accepted it as his own atonement, his reward, for he would see his dead kin again one day perhaps many, many, years from then and all would be alright.

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

* * *

 _So yeah I did this, it's sad I know, but it just hit me and I had to share it. So I did and here it is._

 _So what did you think? Was it a good start? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Let me know in a review I love hearing your guy's thoughts. ;)_

 _ **Next chapter :** _**Fili's last reminincing thought's looking back on his life.**

 _Until next time (Smiles and waves goodbye)._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


	2. Fili in the End

So here is the second chapter so a big YAY for that and all under 24 hours so I feel pretty awesome right now especially since I accidentally deleted this chapter and had to go and rewrite it which was a pain and a bummer but I made it through and here it is!

Anyway, I hope of you like this chapter it kind of hits you right in the feels I should think.

Remember to Favorite, Follow and/or Review I love hearing from you guys.

Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read this.

Most of this is based off of the movie just so you know.

 **WARNING :** _Last moments of our beloved Hobbit characters so_ character death _. You may cry, I know I did._

 **DISCLAIMER :** I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', any of its characters, the plot line or anything that you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works all the credit for it goes to his crazy awesome brilliant mind.

Now without further ado here is the first chapter,

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Summary**

 _Grief. Tragedy. Loss. Hardship. They all knew their fair share of each, some more than others, but all of them none the less. The sad last reflecting thoughts of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield at each of their deaths. Character death. Sad theme's. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Bilbo's last thoughts before their deaths._

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Fili**

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

He had been young when he lost his father barely five years of age too young to truly remember him as a son should.

He also lost his great grandfather, grandfather and Uncle Frerin that same day and though he still had his Mother and Uncle Thorin physically with him most days it was as if they weren't really there, not in mind.

He understood, he understood more than they thought he did, he may have been young, too young most would say, but he knew loss and understood it.

When his younger brother Kili came into the world kicking and screaming, so little and fragile and tiny and red faced, and suddenly his Mother and Uncle and everyone seemed to be filled with new life.

He was no longer alone in the world because he had been granted a best friend, a brother.

Yes, he had lost most of his family, but he had also gained a new one and his name was Kili, his younger brother.

As Kili grew he learned what it was like to feel _real_ fear, _real_ responsibility because suddenly he was faced with the challenge of taking care of his little brother.

Playing with him and making him smile and laugh were the easy parts to being and older brother, after all Kili was always a happy child and he didn't know great loss, but it was the parts of guarding and looking after his full-of-energy never-sitting-still let's-go-on-an-adventure baby brother who always managed to get both himself and Fili with him in trouble time and time again most times with both of them acquiring several scratches and scrapes to show for the days excitement.

But he really didn't mind, after all he would never let his baby brother, his Kili, go anywhere without him so he wouldn't get too hurt.

Only it was _Kili_ who hurt him the most.

He was ignorant of those around him and arrogant thinking that everyone around him was there to please him as does every youngest child and many times it had been Fili not Kili taking the fall for the youngest tricks.

The disappointment and harsh words he was rewarded with for covering for his little brother hurt him more than anything because after his father died it had been his Uncle Thorin who had taken his role, who taught him new things, spent time with him, talked with him, it was Thorin who he had admired and wanted to be like and it always hurt that he would chose to punish him instead of Kili.

He was an Heir, his Uncle's Heir, so he understood why he was expected to do better, be better, act better than his brother and truly he took pride in being his Uncle's Heir.

It was one thing that connected him to Thorin when Kili had his attention in everything else.

But again, he did not mind that Kili was free to do what he pleased he was just grateful that he had a brother, a friend, some one to share his life with and he couldn't fathom the thought of losing him like his Uncle Thorin had his younger brother Uncle Frerin.

Many times when common things were hardest to come by he would give his mother and Kili his share because he knew that as a Prince he had to put others before himself.

And when his Uncle had come to their Mother about the Quest to retake their true home Erebor and Kili had wanted to go, refused not to go, he had learned real fear because he knew that the world out there was not like the safe world he has known so far in his life.

He couldn't guarantee his brothers safety, or that either of them would survive to the end where a fire breathing dragon just happened to be waiting for them.

But they had gone anyway, Thorin to reclaim his Home, Kili because the adventure of it and wanting to please their Uncle and Fili because he could not allow his younger, more rash and reckless baby brother to go off into the wilds alone even if their Uncle was with him.

So they had went and they had almost met their deaths several times along the way.

First it had been a river where Kili being his foolish reckless dive-right-in-without-thinking-things-through self nearly drowned trying to save a pony with some supplies on it, the supplies got washed away in the current anyway and after he and Uncle had retrieved Kili from the river they moved on.

Next it had been a trio of Troll's who wanted to eat them and it was only thanks to Bilbo who had stalled them long enough for Gandalf to break a rock to let the dawn light into their camp where half of them had been a spit of the fire and the other tied up useless in sacks that they survived that unfortunate encounter with _much_ larger beings than themselves.

Orc's and Warg's who wanted to kill them had follow chasing them cross country even aft the Brown Wizard Radagast had _attempted_ to lead them astray and away from them which hadn't worked quite so well as they hoped because in retrospect they should have told them in which direction they were going so he could lead them in the opposite direction not back and forth nearly getting them caught several times..

The Stone Giant's came next, and _that_ experience had made his heart nearly jump out of his chest when he and Kili were separated from each other as the colossus beings fought amongst themselves in a storm he had been to preoccupied trying not to fall off the slick cliff side to enjoy seeing creatures of legend that he had only heard tell of in bed time stories.

Then they encountered Goblin's who also wished to kill them and sell them out to the aforementioned Orc's and Warg's and again Gandalf saved them even if they got a concussion from it and were nearly squashed to death under the dead Great Goblin.

And then again, they came across more of the same Orc's and Warg's who thirsted for their blood they chased them up into tree's which caught on fire and they were _rescued_ by Eagle's who could have easily dropped them mid air.

This was follow by them getting chased by a large, mad, and _very_ angry territorial bear who turned out to he a skin-changer who hated Dwarves but helped them anyway because he hated the Orc's that were chasing them more.

After they left Beorn the skin-changers land and went into Mirkwood they were captured by Giant spiders who poisoned them and nearly drained them of their blood, then the Elves of Mirkwood who would have happily kept them locked up there in their dungeons until they died..

And of course he couldn't forget the Orc's who attacked them, shooting Kili in the leg with a poisoned arrow in the process, as they were escaping the Elves.

They faced yet more Orc's again in Lake Town where he along with Oin and Bofur had stayed to care for Kili who had become to sick to move on with the rest of them to Erebor and they were saved by two of the Elves that had helped capture them in the first place one of which was the Prince of the Woodland Realm and the other was a she-elf who Kili ended up being sweet on.

And after all that as if they could forget what followed they were faced with trying to escape the flames of a fire breathing dragon which burnt down Lake Town with nearly them in it.

And if that _still_ hadn't been enough he felt as if his own heart had been torn from his chest when they finally arrived in Erebor only to discover that their Uncle had fallen to Gold Sickness.

He started a War with the Men and Elves, the former of whom he promised to repay, the fact that his Uncle did not honor his word sent him to thinking that perhaps he too was as weak as his ancestors and that he too might fall to the Dragon Sickness when it came his turn to rule.

Only his time would never come because even after his Uncle had beat the Sickness the War still happened.

He had know somehow deep within himself that he would survive to see the end of the battle but he had went anyway because it was his duty as Heir and his foolish stubborn little brother would have went without him anyway and all he has ever wanted in his life is to protect Kili and anyone else who needed his protection.

They had fought, blood had stain him red and the smell of true war the blood and piss and stench if the dead and dying had nearly been too much.

But then his Uncle wanted him, Kili and Dwalin to go with him to face Azog and he knew that this is where he would go down the path to his end.

He had known yet he had not fought it, it was in his blood and he would fight and protect his Uncle and Kili to whatever end, to his end.

And it had been to his end.

Their Uncle had sent the both of them to scout out the tower called Raven's Hill for any sign of movement that would signal where Azog was and he had known with the growing dread in his chest that that would be where he would die.

When he heard the sound of movement in the upper levels and Kili had moved to check it out he had told him to check the lower ones instead, the leave to upper to him.

He knew that that is where he would meet his end and he wanted to protect his brother one last time, to give him a chance to live on in his place, to become King Under the Mountain when he could not.

Then he had seen the light heard them coming and he was surrounded.

They cornered him, trapped him, beat him till he was weak, then took him to Azog where he dragged him along as if he were a rag doll, helpless to save himself because his enemy was too strong, he had been paraded, presented and showed off like a prize ram.

He had seen his Uncle's eyes widen in recognition and horror and terror, understanding of what was to come and knowing that though he wanted to with all his being he couldn't change it, couldn't change fate.

He hadn't seen Kili and for that he was glad, he hoped that he was far away, at least relatively safe, in a place where he couldn't see what was about to happen, where he couldn't see his older brother he slaughtered like a common hog by a butcher.

He tried to warn them away, to go, turn away so they would have to watch him die knowing they are helpless to stop it, to run in the opposite direction, to seize the opportunity to live their lives like he couldn't, to fight another day, any day as long as it wasn't today.

But his Uncle and Dwalin hadn't they couldn't look away from him, he knew, he felt their gazes on him.

He didn't know about Kili but he hoped he wasn't watching, that he was safe.

And then the pain, blinding, blistering, tortuously excruciating, mind numbing pain that defeated all thoughts in his head leaving him an empty shell.

He felt his life draining away, his breath seizing in his lungs, limbs twitching, mouth dry and unable to make even the slightest sound.

Then the blade was turned and it ripped his inner flesh even more and he knew it was a mortal wound, that he would die, and yet strangely he was at peace with it, he accepted it even if he didn't actually want it, he wanted more time with his Uncle and Mother, the Company, Bilbo, even Gandalf and Tauriel's who had won his baby brothers heart, but most of all Kili.

Yet knew he didn't have the time for than maybe in time when they finally joined him the the Halls of their fathers they could talk as he wanted but not then.

He felt like he was falling, flying even, but then the landing and his mind went blank, his vision black, and his body completely numb.

His breath came to a tapering stop and his heart ceased to beat in side his chest and then he was drifting the last thing on his mind before he passed was that if Kili, his baby brother, his friend and confident, Kili.

Safe and sound and laughing, smiling with his dark brown eyes dancing with mirth as he tried to get him to play wrestle with him.

And he was happy at peace with himself. He would see his brother and Uncle and everyone else again someday but not now, not today.

Someday but now he needed to rest.

So he did, and he knew no more.

* * *

 _Second chapter done YAY! Sorry if I made Kili sound selfish but its just how it turned out. (Shrugs shoulders and smiles charmingly)_

 _Also, who knew that going on an adventure would have so much danger and risk? Oh right, Bilbo Baggins and every other Hobbit in The Shire. There is a reason after all why they don't travel past Bree, if even they go that far._

 _So what did you think? Was it a good start? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Let me know in a review I love hearing your guy's thoughts. ;)_

 _ **Next chapter :** _**K** **ili's last reminincing thought's looking back on his life.**

 _Until next time (Smiles and waves goodbye)._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


	3. Kili in the End

I am so sorry for the long wait but life has been pretty hectic. Luckily I have discovered a fountain of motivation along with the new year to get my stories done so here I am writing again!

Anyway hope of you like this story it kind of hits you right in the feels I should think.

Remember to Favorite, Follow and/or Review I love hearing from you guys.

Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read this.

Most of this is based off of the movie just so you know.

 **WARNING :** _Last moments of our beloved Hobbit characters so_ character death _. You may cry, I know I did._

 **DISCLAIMER :** I do NOT own 'The Hobbit', any of its characters, the plot line or anything that you may recognize from J.R.R. Tolkien's original works all the credit for it goes to his crazy awesome brilliant mind.

Now without further ado here is the first chapter,

Ever at your service,

LonelyWinterRose

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Summary**

 _Grief. Tragedy. Loss. Hardship. They all knew their fair share of each, some more than others, but all of them none the less. The sad last reflecting thoughts of the Company of Thorin Oakenshield at each of their deaths. Character death. Sad theme's. Thorin, Fili, Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Nori, Ori, and Bilbo's last thoughts before their deaths._

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

* * *

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

 **Kili**

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

Kili had never really known true loss.

He did not know his father nor his Uncle Frerin nor even his grandfather and great-grandfather as his older brother Fili and his other family had.

If one thing could have been said about his youth it was that compared to everyone else his had been blessed with ignorance of the cruel outside world littered in loss and grief.

He knew that his mother and Uncle grew sad on certain days, withdrawing from all leaving him in the care of his golden haired older brother who granted his every wish just to see him happy.

He knew that at times even his brother grew sad for reasons unknown to him.

And he truly did not know, he never would, how could he know the loss they so keenly felt at losing most of their family members when he hadn't even been borne yet to know them himself?

The answer was that he couldn't.

He always relied on his Uncle and Mother and Brother, to keep him safe, to care for him, to make him happy and he was content with that not really concerning himself with things that did not directly concern him.

He knew that when times grew harsh and the common things they needed to survive came hard to come by his brother would give him his own food as would his mother and Uncle and to his regret he never really questioned it, just took their actions for granted.

He had always had his older brother at his back, trailing after him to make sure he did not get into trouble, or get hurt to badly and to patch him up when he did, and to take the blame for his actions should his golden haired silver tongued brother be unable to talk their way out of the things he dragged both of them into.

He knew that he was blessed to be born the second son of Dis, he would never know the responsibility Fili did because he was not his Uncle's Heir.

Yes, he was a Prince, but he was a Prince without a kingdom to call his own only a scattered people that were never to be troubled with him ruling over them because in his mind his Uncle Thorin was invincible with his older brother Fili being just as unbeatable and resilient against everything he was not.

And he was alright with his lot in life, he was not crafted to bear a great responsibility like them but to be free and flighty, careless much like his Uncle Frerin was.

The both of them were born second son's for a reason, they were just not made to be like their elder brothers, to lead and rule and put others before themselves the way a true King should.

They were just them, he was just Kili, just him and he was alright with that.

He had a loving mother, a protective Uncle, and the best big brother anyone could ask for.

He was happy and content and honestly he wouldn't change a single thing.

Yes, he was very excitable and didn't think things through most the time before diving head first into the thick of things but that is where Fili comes in at.

To pull and pick him up, guard him and defend him, stand up for and with him.

He was his older brother and to Kili that was all that mattered.

The amount of times he had dragged the both of them off to go on a little adventures left an uncountable amount of scars both big and small marring both of their skins because though he knew his older brother was the responsible voice of reason he was only Kili, and that meant disregarding all else but looking to the next moment and then jumping in without looking or stopping to think about what would happen when he does it.

He never really experienced real worry save when he felt the worry of getting in trouble after getting caught doing a prank without Fili to back him he was too carefree to really take the time to analyze himself enough to feel worry.

But when his Uncle had come to him and his brother to ask them to accompany them on a quest to retake their people's homeland Erebor he had felt the beginnings of worry of the danger they would face when trying to kill the Dragon Smaug at the end before that first taste of that new wonderful and frightening feeling fled replaced just as quickly with unbridled excitement that nearly drove his mother mad.

Had he really taken the time to think it through he might have been more concerned about joining in on his first real adventure but he had been waiting for just such a time to prove himself for longer than he could remember and so he fell back into the motion of forgoing any thought upon the matter.

He hadn't really thought of the danger that would lurk upon the roads they would travel.

The first danger they had faced and been insignificant as it was merely a small pass of becoming a little lost in The Shire while trying to find the house of the Burglar their Uncle had the Wizard Gandalf hire for their quest.

There really hadn't been any true concern to trifle himself with as they had wandered around for a time lost but managed to find their way to the right place eventually.

The next dozen or so dangers only seemed to get worse and worse.

First, he nearly drowned because once again he didn't take the time to think about losing his own life when one of their ponies and more than a quarter of their supplies which had been in its saddle bags was suddenly washed down the river, it had taken a combined effort of his brother, Uncle and the rest of the Company to drag him out of the river and the saddle bag laden pony with him because he had been to stubborn to let the company lose either.

And that was only the beginning of a series of events that could have but hadn't led him and a number of the Company to their deaths.

They we nearly eaten and cooked alive by three trolls who managed to capture them though even he had to admit that it had all been his fault in the end not that he confessed that part of it all to his Uncle or anyone other than his older brother Fili but his brother was there with him trying to once again in vain talk him out of doing anything reckless, and look where that got them.

All along the road to Erebor they seemed to be constantly chased and seen running for their lives from Warg's and the foul beats riders the even fouler Orcs.

They were also nearly thrown clean off the thin paths of the Misty Mountain's by Stone Giants of all things, being which he had only ever heard tale of in bed time stories, he felt the first real glimpse of fear when he had to watch his older brother be swept away from him by another Stone Giant.

And he doesn't even want to remember that delightful spread of time they spent in Goblin Town where they were intrusively search for weapons, were a hairs breath away from being tortured by said Goblin Town's locals only to gain a slight concussion from Gandalf brilliant way of saving them and then were squashed under the weight of the Great Goblin who's dead body fell down on them from above after a wild ride down on an increasingly feeble piece of badly put together wood planks that was suppose to be some kind of bridge.

Then they were once again chased up into tree's like frightened squirrels by even more Orc's and Warg's where upon Gandalf thought throwing burning pine cones at them would help scare them away when in actuality they only lit their tree haven on fire as well, it was an experience he never wanted to repeat in his life even though it had been exciting at the time to have been rescued by and ridden on the back of the Great Eagle's afterwards.

But of course they didn't have much rest after that before they were off running again away from them and right into the territory of Middle Earth's seemingly last Skin-changer named Beorn who hated his race but help them anyway seeming to find scaring them half to death and Gandalf's stories payment enough.

Yet despite his help they still got ambushed and poisoned by giant spiders and them Woodland Elves after that who put them in cell's by order of their King who hated his Uncle and their race in general, though the feeling was definitely mutual to his Uncle and some of the elder Dwarves like Dwalin.

The only up side of being prisoners of Elves was that of meeting his _One_ Tauriel who true was the most beautiful being he had ever met or laid eyes on.

After their company Burglar Bilbo managed to break them out of their cells and into barrels of all things they were chased by Orc's again along with the Elves who they had just escaped from down a river which had been great fun until he got shot in the leg with a poisoned arrow while trying to do the heroic thing and save the Company.

After that though his mind grew more hazy as the poison took affect in his body but he clearly remembers climbing threw a Man's toilet, caught trying to steal weapons because he was being stubborn and didn't listen to his brother again, being left behind by his Uncle and his brother standing up to their Uncle for him.

By then fever took over him but he also remembered lunging for a Orc bare handed as he had seen it trying to stab Tauriel with its blade, though when she came he still hadn't any idea, and her healing him.

Then the dragon came and laid waste to Lake Town with fire and destruction and for once in his life he was forced to think lest he, his brother, Bofur, Oin, Tauriel, and the Bargeman's daughter die because of his stupidity.

He could stand to be responsible for his own death and he knew with all his heart and soul that Fili could take care of and save himself just as he knew that Bofur and Oin could do the same, but he couldn't stand the thought of his _One_ and those innocent girls deaths on his hands.

And then when he thought that they were all home safe and they finally were able to stand in the halls of his ancestors he found that his strong invincible Uncle Thorin wasn't as strong and invincible as he thought for he had fallen to Gold Sickness and started a War over a stupid stone.

Before all of this he had lead a blessed life but then charging into his first real battle that he just had a feeling of wrongness about it all as if he knew deep down that those blissful carefree days of his were over because how could he not come out of the battle the same, if he came out at all?

The battle was nothing like what he had been told battles were like in his youth and he had a moment to both resent and be thankful for his elders sugar coating what it was really like and giving him sure a carefree youth.

All he had ever wanted to do is prove himself to be equal to his shining bright as the sun golden haired regal acting older brother, to be like him and his Uncle so he said nothing taking silent pride in the fact that his Uncle trusted him and his brother enough to send them scouting at Raven Hill to look for any signs that Azog was still there.

But then standing hidden from the view of the Orc's below he was forced to watch in horror as Azog speared his invincible brother through and then dropped him from the top of the tower only for him to land not five paces away from his feet.

Something snapped in him then seeing his older brothers blue eyes once so bright and shining fiercely with a burning fire look blank and empty of any life and his strong body lifeless and he suddenly couldn't care less if he died himself as he ran up Raven Hill his sword drawn killing every Orc he passes only intent of killing the beast who killed his brother.

After all what was life without Fili?

He never reached Azog though because he heard the one sound of the one voice that belonged to the last person his world revolved around, his _One_ Tauriel.

Azog's spawn Bolg had been engaged in a fight with her and she had been on the losing side, he hadn't been able to stop himself from taking a running leap onto his shoulder unable to stand losing her too and completely forgetting that he had another weapon besides his curses and fists.

In hindsight it hadn't been his best moment trying to tackle an Orc that was at least three times his own size but with the feeling of rage and to avenge his brothers death mixing with the adrenaline of needing to save his _One_ he didn't pause to think past protecting Tauriel and killing the son of the Orc that killed his brother.

But he couldn't even do that because when he was distracted by looking over at Tairiel to make sure she was okay Bolg took his chance and stabbed him threw with his blade his movement almost slow and mocking and he couldn't help but think that it was right in a way that he was killed the same way Fíli had been even if he wished that he had more time to live a life with Tauriel.

But it was too late, it was pointless to wish for things he couldn't have, he knew that now, it was a lesson he should have learned long before this time but his brother had always shielded him from the cold hard truth but now that he had to face it he understood.

In his moments he thought about his brother and how he had been with him at his side to protect him since they were mere dwarfling's, and how he was happy that he would see him again soon even though he wished it under much very different circumstances.

And the last thing he saw before his eyes shut one last time to send him into the last sleep he would ever know and not wake from was his One's timeless perfect and beautiful face her eyes sad and filled with tears of sorrow as she watched him die before her unable to save him.

It hurt to see her like that after all hadn't he sworn to himself in Lake Town that he would make sure that nothing but smiles and laughter would line her face?

He had just one last thought that his mother was going to kill him herself for not keeping his promise to her and that she would like his beautiful One despite her being an elf, he only hoped that neither of them or the Company would mourn him too much.

He hadn't done anything important with his life for a great mourning not like his Uncle who though he had not seen it with his own eyes he was sure he too had joined or will soon join him and Fili in the forefathers halls.

He may not have known as much grief and loss as many others have but he felt that seeing his brothers dead body fall before them was enough and too much at the same time.

But it was alright he is going to meet his father and Uncle Frerin for the first time soon and he knew that Fili was sure to greet him happily.

And that made everything alright, it made dying and leaving his One alright —though it probably rightly shouldn't— because he was going to see his brother again, he was going to be able to laugh and joke with him again and Fíli always made everything alright in the end.

Closing his eyes trying to block the pain of seeing his One cry for him he let the blackness take him a small half smile ghosting across his lips and then he knew no more.

—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—*—•§•—

* * *

 _And the third chapter is done. I am on a roll here. ;)_

 _So what did you think? Was it a good start? Like it? Love it? Hate it?_

 _Let me know in a review I love hearing your guy's thoughts. ;)_

 _ **Next chapter :** _**Balin** **'s last reminincing thought's looking back on his life.**

 _Until next time, (Smiles and waves goodbye)._

 _Ever at your service,_

 _LonelyWinterRose_


End file.
